


Red & Green

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, VanVen Week 2018, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Christmas time in Vantias' and Ventus' apartment.





	Red & Green

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of vanven week! Some of them might be late and shorter than others but they'll will be up!

Christmas was something of a special thing to see when it came to Ventus and Vanitas’s apartment. Nothing really prepared for their group of friends for how festive the apartment got, nothing really prepared them for who the credit was given to. It wasn’t like Ven didn’t love Christmas, because he did. He loved spending time with family and friends. He loved eating a big dinner and being able to relax. He especially loved being able to cuddle up with Vanitas on the couch at the end of the day and just be with each other. 

But decorations? That was Vanitas’s deal. Ventus wasn’t aware how much Vanitas loved decorating until they moved in with each other five years back and Vanitas started putting up lights near the end of November. Simple red and green lights would be hung around the windows of the apartment and then strung up around the living room and dining room. Ventus thought that was the end of it until they put up the tree, but Vanitas had other ideas.

The stockings went up the first day of December, matching plaid stockings with their names on the top. Then the top of their manel was decorated throughout the week. Wreaths were something that Ventus wasn’t even aware they owned, actually he wasn’t even sure where Vanitas was pulling any of these decorations from. He tried looking for them over the years but wherever Vanitas hid them he hid them well.

The best part of the month was when Vanitas pull out tree out of his Christmas hoard and they put up the tree together. Technically he watched Vanitas put the tree together, after he messed up the pieces a few years ago he decided he would be the moral support and then help decorate. He also just liked watching his boyfriend lift the tree. But they would decorate it together and drink hot chocolate afterwards and Ventus couldn’t be happier. 

But this year was different. Vanitas decorated like usual, pulling his decorations out from nowhere but the theme didn’t hit Ventus until Christmas morning. Their friends joked, actually Ven thinks that it was Ephemer a few months after they started dating, that their color scheme was Christmas colors. Ventus favored the color green while Vanitas favored red. But standing in their living room, while Vanitas made their morning coffee, Ventus realized that Vanitas had tapped into this long time joke.

The tree is decked out in green and red lights and the white star to break up the color. Ven has a green stocking while Vanitas has a red one, something common every year but never hit. The lights around the apartment are also red and green. The presents under the tree written in Vanitas’ neat handwriting are also green. The mantel is also decked out in their colors.

“Did you do this on purpose?” Ven asks when Vanitas walks into the living room. He pauses in his action of handing Ven his mug.

“What?” Vanitas finally moves, hands his mug and takes a sip of his own. 

Ven realizes that these are also Christmas colors but it’s never been like this. Vanitas went on a gold kick last year, where Ventus thought he was going to cry if he ever saw another gold ornament in his life. There was the silver and white theme the year before, where Vanitas seemed set on making it look like it snowed in their apartment. Ventus wasn’t sure how Vanitas cleaned it all up, especially when he took out fake snow to put on the tree. 

Ven also knows that he’s happy that Vanitas loves doing this but the red and green seem to be mocking him this year and he’s not sure why he feels this way.

“You know,” He gestures around the room, “the red and green.”

Vanitas looks around the room with a small smile before taking another sip of his coffee. He moves to take a seat on the couch.

“Hmmm,” Vanitas motions for him to sit with him on the couch. Ventus notices that even the blanket thrown on the back on the couch is green and red. “I wanted to tie us into Christmas, I like decorating and I like you so you know.” He drinks more of his coffee. 

Ventus watches Vanitas as he drinks his coffee and watches the parade on the tv. It’s on the lowest setting, almost no noise coming out but they put it on more for tradition than anything else. Ventus tries to make sense of why of all of years Vanitas decided their house needed to be covered in red and green but he knows he won’t get an answer out of the other man just yet. He hums and settles in next to him, Vanitas pulling him in close. 

“Actually, I have something.” Whatever else he says is murmured, lost to Ven, and Vanitas gets up and heads to their room. Its only a few moments until he comes back but the calmness that was there before he left is gone. 

“So, red and green right? They go together, just like us.” Vanitas sat down on the couch, facing Ventus. He takes Ven’s coffee cup and places it on the – Ven is no longer shocked to find the red tablecloth on it – coffee table in front of the couch.

“And I had that thought and I ended up buying all these decorations that were those colors because well,” Vanitas shifts and takes Ven’s hands into his own. “A lot of it reminded me of you. This ever sensing presence in my life. Just this bright color of red with this calming dark green. So I put it up, thinking that you would catch it quicker. I know you’re slow on the uptake Ventus, but come on.”

Ven pushes his shoulder but he doesn’t say anything. Vanitas rubs Ven’s knuckles for a moment before continuing speaking.

“I never cared for Christmas before I met you. I really couldn’t, my father didn’t care so I couldn’t. But I remember our first Christmas seeing how happy you were seeing the lights, the tree and the presents and something inside me clicked. That I only ever want to see you that happy. And that’s what I set out to do every Christmas to make sure you had the same smile on. Actually, not every Christmas but every day.”

Vanitas shifts a bit closer to Ventus on the couch. Ven has found that its getting a bit harder to breath but he doesn’t want to interrupt Vanitas. 

“And I have, well I hope I have. It’s been such a beautiful five years, you being my calming presence but also a source of inspiration. You’re always my source of inspiration.” Vanitas sniffles, they both haven’t noticed that they were crying.

“What I’m saying Ventus is that I love you. And always will. And like Christmas, you’re a shining joy in my life. So, I want to have you be that forever. Will you marry me?” Vanitas takes out a small red box from his pajama pants pocket and opens the box in front of Ventus.

The ring inside the box is gold, there’s three small diamonds engraved inside the band. Ven will notice, later, that their initials are carved within the band. Ventus starts sobbing but nods before choking out a small “yes”.

Vanitas takes the ring out of the box with shaky hands before sliding it onto Ven’s finger. It fits perfectly, Ventus looks down at it and realizes that it feels like he’s always meant to wear it, like something was missing. Ventus throws himself on Vanitas’ lap pulling the other man into a kiss. Vanitas wraps his arms around Ven’s waist while one of Ven’s hands find a home in Vanitas’ hair and the other on his neck. They pull apart when they start both running out of air, still crying. Ven giggles, nuzzling his nose into Vanitas’s. He’s pleased to feel Vanitas nuzzle back. 

“I love you.” Ven says into bright gold eyes.

“I love you, too.” Vanitas pulls Ventus back into a quick kiss before settling into the couch to enjoy their Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!
> 
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
